cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bringer of Karma: Karma Will
Hi, my name is Erika and....... Is it safe here? I do not want her to hear me.... Ok. So I am going to tell you about an experience I had. You know what karma is right? How it is supposed to get you back when you do something bad? Like, lies, bullying.... You get my drift. I always thought it was some silly folk tale that parents tell you when you are little to make you do the right thing. Well now I know that karma truly is a bitch. It was September, on the eleventh and it was my best friend's , Samantha, fifteenth birthday party. I was lucky enough to be going, since she is so popular..... Hell, I am was lucky enough to be in her posse, so she would not have to pick on me! The party was pretty fun at first. We did what any other girl would do! Gossip, get manicures, and go out for pizza. Everything was really fun, until we ran into Matt Whinny. So, we were all low on cash and stuff and Samantha REALLY wanted to go to the mall. So, she pressured Matt into tagging along to pay for everything. It felt weird to be on the sidelines as Sam and her posse did that to Matt. It felt weird to watch all my 'friends' pick on someone that I used to have a close bond with at a young age. What made things even weirder for me is that , I felt someone starring me down. I peaked over my shoulder and saw nothing ,but watch red, orange, and yellow leaves scatter around. I watched people go by , but not paying any attention to us. That is Morris Park for you. I looked back to see that Matt finally agreed with come with us. I felt badly for him. I really did! I felt so stupid for not helping him. He was saving his allowance to get a few games that he really wanted for Xbox. Now because of me, Samantha, Natalie, and Lea, he is back to page one. Samantha's mom dropped all of us off at the mall for about a hour. I could hardly even believe that we spent so much in just 60 minutes. I kept looking back at Matt, who was acting like a brainless zombie in love. Samantha kept on using her charm on him. Kissing his cheek. Holding hands. He was completely love struck. I do not know why I sucked it up and went along with it. What got me really upset is that, once we brought him home, Samantha gave him a big kiss. On. The. LIPS. I was so pissed for some reason ,but being the stupid person that I am. I stayed quiet. As we drove back to Samantha's house, I stared out the window as they talked their brains out. As I watched the people, buildings, and fall colors roll by I noticed something strange. There was this girl there. I saw her more often as we got closer to our destination. She had black hair from what I've seen, a plain white tunic, red sweater, black shorts, and her shoes were mismatched. Her left shoe was a white combat boot and the other was black. If Sam were to have seen her earlier, she would've said something between the lines of 'Fashion Disaster', while Natalie and Lea nod and agree to her. Her hood was up so I could not see her face. At first I thought that she was waiting at a bus, but she was everywhere. Once we finally made it to Samantha's house, her mom quickly dropped her off and said that she had to go back to work for an emergency. We all went inside as she drove away. Truthfully, I was kind of surprised at what happened next. Once we got to Samantha's room, we saw her ten year old sister, Natalia, covered in makeup. Mainly red lipstick. " YOU BITCH! " Samantha stomped over to the frightened girl and slapped her. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the room. It was so silent, that you could hear a pin drop. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF! " " B-but, mommy said we-e can share! " " Does it look like that I give a single fuck about what she says. This is MY room. " Natalia began to whimper as she cried. That is when I heard voices. Do not worry little girl, Do not you cry. The monster in the house will soon go bye-bye. Do not worry little girl. There is nothing to fear. Karma Will, will surely save you, my dear. It was in perfect unison. Natalia then quickly ran away to her room as soon as the voices vanished. I wondered if anyone else had heard them too. Eight minutes later, we were talking about stuff as if Natalia was never even here. That is when Samantha raised her hand. " What the? " Everyone looked at her confused, but then we all shrieked when Samantha's hand swiftly punched her own face. We all heard something crunch and gasped. " MY NOSE! " Samantha quickly covered her nose with her two hands as blood dribbled down. Lea and Natalie were screaming things like, ' Why did you do that? SAMANTHA! Are you okay!? ' I stood there shocked. She could not possibly have done that. That is when we all heard something crash downstairs. " What. Was, That. " Natalie looked at me with her green eyes as I shrugged in response. " Well? Go down and investigate! " I was quickly ushered out of the room as they slammed the door behind me. Such great friends. As I was about to walk downstairs, I heard someone whisper my name. " Psssst! Erika! Do not go down there! It's not safe! " Turned around and saw Natalia stare at me from her cracked door. " Come here! " I furrowed my eyebrows as I walked over. She then quickly dragged me inside and closed the door. Worry began to spread through me like a wild fire as she locked the door. " I do not want you to get hurt Erika. You do not deserve it. Will agrees to me. So she said to keep you away until tomorrow. " " Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Who is Will? " " My guardian angel silly! Want to see what she looks like? I drew many pictures of her! Do not worry! She said that we will be safe and the unjust will be gone! " I sat down on her pink princess themed bed as she rummaged through her toy chest. After a minute or two, I heard screaming and snapped my head towards the door. " It's okay! Will said that everything is okay! " She shoved some crumpled papers on my lap and sat down next to me. I looked at her face again and noticed that her right cheek was slightly red and she still had the makeup all over her face. I looked at the pictures and time froze around me. It was that girl. Even though it was a sloppy drawing, I was terrified. It was the very same girl I saw during the car ride. Did she follow us here!? From the drawing I saw that her skin was palish. It was hard to tell when it was drawn with crayon. She had the same outfit from when I saw her, but her hood was down. Her eyes......... The left and right....... The left was white with a black pupil and the right was the opposite. her also had a necklace that looked like a circle with a black and white side with two dots. I saw it somewhere before. It was called ' Ying and Yang ', I think. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands everywhere. " She is really nice Erika! She helps make me feel a lot better! " I heard another scream from outside the room. Someone began to pound on the door. " LET ME IN! LET ME IN! " It was Lea. I sat there frozen as the screaming continued, but then stopped. " Natalia......What is her name again...... " " Well her full name is Karma Will! She gives the unjust what they deserve with her friend! " " Who is her friend? " " Stabbykins! " I did not leave the room until morning. After a hectic week came by, I was walking home from Matt's house. After some talk, we decided to be friends again. He was the only person there to give me a shoulder to cry on. I finally got home and walked into my room. I turned around to close the door and when I looked back, I saw her. " You should be happy that I let you go easily. Natalia really wanted you to live. " It was the same voice, I mean voices from before. I began to think about last week and when I exited the room. I saw blood stained walls and saw the Yin yang symbol everywhere , along with the initials of ' KW. ' As I walked to the front door, I saw my former friends' three dead bodies. I had to usher Natalia out of the room before she could see what her little ' guardian angel ' has done. " I am so disappointed with you humans. The way you hurt people without a second thought. It's about time that karma taught you petty things a lesson. To be honest, I felt pity for you. So easily manipulated. " She tsked at me and got up. " I am letting you go off with a fair warning Erika Skylark. Think. Before. You. Act. " After I blinked a few times, she was gone. I do not know what scared me more. The fact that I could've died last week, that a child saved my life, that this Karma Will knew where I lived, or the fact that she had two voices coming out of her mouth. It almost sounded strained for the older sounding voice. The younger one sounded so free. I slid down my door and sobbed. I can die at any time. If I made one bad choice Category:Rough Drafts